I'm Waiting
by Egiran99
Summary: Kotoko and her family finally move out. Until one day Naoki's mother in the kitchen accidentally burns the whole kitchen and the house is to dangerous to stay in. Kotoko's father call them saying, "I'd like to return the favor," and the Irie's start to live with them. Kotoko even has a little cousin who is the exact opposite of Kotoko. This could spice up Yuuki's story.
1. Chapter 1

I know its so short! This is my first fanfic.

Kotoko leaves the Irie's but here's the thing! Naoki still loves her! With a careless mistake his house turns on fire. A call says, "I'd like to return the favor," the Irie's come to stay with Kotoko her dad, and her little cousin. This should spice up Yuuki's story

* * *

><p>Kotoko yawned her beautifully curled hair stood right behind her shoulders. More awake now she slowly made her way out of her bed. Kotoko stood up now, she was dressed in a pink tunic and a pair of black leggings to go with it.<p>

After dressing, Kotoko could see her dad watching the News Channel as usual. Daisuke had also come down from her room, her smile shinned as she came. Daisuke was always a pretty girl and one of her only cousins. Not only had she been born with the same beautiful brown hair but she was a naïve like girl.

"Good morning," she replied. Kotoko smiled back, and her father took a glance of her. "School ends tomorrow. Then I can go to high school!" she said joyfully. "A lot has happened this year," said Shiego, Kotoko's father. _"That's right. A lot did happen this year. First, we moved out of the Irie's. Then, we were able to move out of the apartment with the salary I earned. Next, my cousin from Canada was able to stay with us,"._

* * *

><p>Naoki woke with a shake. He could see Yuuki standing by his bed. First, Naoki looked at him with a puzzled face. It had been a few months ago when Kotoko had moved out from his house, and Yuuki got his room back. It had seem unusual, but his love still hadn't died for her. They couldn't even contact them either, phone numbers, e-mails, everything had changed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kotoko dressed in her normal blue shirt and jeans to collage. She was elected to go to the University of Tokyo, and it was her first day. _I might even be able to see Irie-cun. _She paused. _No, I can't. He would just see me as a stupid girl. _Kotoko let a tear sneak by but quickly wiped it off. _Who needs him? I'm setting my goals straight and walking in the footsteps of my mother and being a nurse. _Kotoko walked into the Medical Department and set her bag down.

Naoki still stared after Yuuki. Quickly dressing up he walked down the old creaking stairs. _Creak._ The sound made Naoki jump every time. It was old and somewhat scary. Oba-sama looked at him coming down. "We really need to get those stairs fixed," she said. He nodded. Yuuki was waiting outside on the porch waiting. _Push. _The door was probably as old as the stairs and had the same scary sound. "Oni-chan!" Yuuki said in delight. Both him and Yuuki were walking to school since their schools were in the same direction, Oba-sama insisted they walked together. Naoki forgot about Yuuki most of the time leaving him tagging along. _This feels similar. _That was when it hit him. It was just like him walking with Kotoko.


	3. Chapter 3

Naoki stopped at his school after he dropped Yuuki off. His parents gave him a chance to be a doctor, but what was the point now? It seemed much better when Kotoko was there to comfort him. Besides, it would just be better to succeed in the company. _It would benefit everyone. _He stopped. _Kotoko would've asked if it benefited himself. _Naoki shook away the thoughts. Tsuyoshi, Naoki's friend, stopped next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked seeing his state. "I'm fine," he said walking past him. Tsuyoshi raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"Anyways, class got cancelled due to a meeting today,"

"So?"

"Want to go to the café?"

"Sure," "I'll meet you thee I left something in the classroom"

"Okay"

Kotoko took out a white box from her purse. It was a medical box filled with prescriptions and shots.

"Settle down class. We will take a field trip to the Hospital for Pets,"

Kotoko sat with her friend Tomoko. She had seemed to make it to a high level with Kotoko in medicine. "The bus leaves at 8:00 want to walk together?" she asked. "Why not?"

Both girls walked on the bridge where the cherry blossoms had begun to fall. One laid right out of the exit of the bridge. _Crunch. _The sound made Kotoko look back, sad. _I'm a really bad person._ Tomoko stepped in the yellow school bus. "Hey, are you coming?" she asked. Kotoko walked in after her.

They both talked about giving shots the whole way there.

"Walk out slowly and be very quiet. The animals here are to be treated not hugged for cuteness,"  
>"Good, now, you will all be assigned a puppy. These puppies are given in by their owners and have agreed to this. So be careful,"<p>

Kotoko obviously knew which one she was going to get. It would be Clover, her own puppy. He was sick and needed care.


	4. Chapter 4

Kotoko put her bags down. She let Tomoko walk by herself today. Kotoko slowly moved her eyes to the clock. 2:30! _Oh no_. _I'm late for volunteering at the shelter again. _She picked up her bags as quickly as she brought them. "Where are you going?" Daisuke asked. "We are late for the shelter again," Kotoko replied firmly. "I already knew that", she said. "I was just wondering why you were going without me,"

Naoki walked down the steps of their house again. _Creak. Creak. _He was used to the sound already so it didn't bother him. Naoki sat in the living room and silently read the book of the small house in the country. Hours passed until he got up again to leave to his room. But he stopped mid-way. He took a glance at Kotoko's room. They decided to leave it open for guests and were still arranging it, which had left Yuuki with him still. Naoki slowly approached the bright room. It didn't seem as bright as there wasn't anyone living in it, be he sttepped in anyways. A small picture laid down on the night stand right next to the small bed that now looked cold. Naoki put his hand on the picture and flipped it right side up. What else could it be? It was the picture that he and Kotoko had taken together. At the sight of the picture a loud scream came from below. He quickly rushed down to the aid of his mother. Naoki saw a large fire and his mom trying to cool it down. Yuuki had also just arrived and took their mom outside where she would be safe. He soon rushed towards his brother as he stood there. "What should we do?" he had asked. "We have to leave. The fire is too big," he said putting his hands on Yuuki's shoulders. He quickly pushed him out of the way.

Naoki led his younger brother out of the fire. "I can't believe this is happening. I hope this is a dream, because I want to wake up now," said their mom. _Beep._ A car pulled into the driveway. Naoki recognized it right away, it was Father he looked dreadfully. Their mom had explained everything that happened. Suddenly they were interrupted by a call. Their mom put the phone that she brought with her on speaker.

_"I'd like to return the favor. Please go to Cherry Blossom Drive, 7:00._

That was the end of the call. Father looked at the phone closely. _"That can't be…Kotoko's father,"_

"Then we'll go there tomorrow. We don't really have a choice and they invited us personally,"

Kotoko looked at her dad and so did Daisuke. "Who were you talking to?" they both asked. "No one," he smiled, "Just an old collage friend."

"You wouldn't mind if I let an old childhood family live here with their two sons would you?"

"_Father, you don't have to ask me."_

"You wouldn't mind sharing a room together?"

Kotoko stared at him. "Have you eaten your medicine?"


	5. Chapter 5

Naoki stepped in the car, leaving room for Yuuki to sit by him. "Don't you think some things shatter too quickly?" Yuuki asked. "It's not their fault", Naoki replied, "They are just too fragile". Their father turned left on the road. The neighborhood was cheerful and it seemed the rain didn't bother them at all. A big house was soon in front of them. It had beautiful cherry blossoms and the house had been bigger than theirs. "Is this it?" their mother asked. "It should be," her husband replied. Yuuki went outside following Naoki. They both helped their parents unload before sundown. Both their father went to the door along with his wife. He hesitated before knocking on the door. Before long the sound of creaked floors arrived and crunched sounds of the lock were heard. _Creak. _ The door opened. Kotoko's father was at the door with a wide grin on his face. After both families exchanged greetings they were all welcomed inside to their own rooms.

Kotoko grabbed Daisuke's hand. "We have to go back now to see the family who's living with us," she said. Daisuke shrugged, "What do you think they are like?". "I don't know," Kotoko replied.

Naoki put his bag down. "It was the same," he thought. "Sharing a room with Yuuki. But…..where was Kotoko and her cousin?"

The next morning was unpleasant. "Where is Kotoko?" Oba-soma asked. Kotoko's father looked up, "She left already, and they both work at the hospital. The summer break is ending soon too, he paused, are you both ready?", Yuuki nodded as he helped himself to the food, "I never thought we would see each other again."

Kotoko and Daisuke walked on the concrete until a shriek came. Daisuke looked back, "What was that?!". "Come on," Kotoko yelled running away. There a small boy lay, leg cut badly. "You'll be alright, stay still, I'm a medical apprentice/student. Daisuke grabbed the mother's attention by pulling her. "What are you doing to me?!" the woman shrieked. Kotoko got up, "If you cared you would've watched your child instead of standing there doing nothing," she said. "Did some blood get stained on your clothe?" Daisuke asked. Kotoko looked down. "Yes,"

Naoki pulled the covers on his bed. Yuuki was sharing a room with him again.

"Isn't it weird?"

"What?"

"They came to us, we came to us, and now we are together again,"

"So?"

"Is that we are destined to keep coming back here?"


End file.
